Eulogy
by The Aura Whisperer
Summary: Silver was a conceited boy who had no care for others or even his Pokémon. But one other boy by the name of Gold saw a secret pain in Silver and wanted to help him. Silver was offended and difficult from his attempts at first, but over time they proved that his concern helped out his life more than anything. He never had the chance to thank Gold, sadly, and this is his eulogy.


I was stubborn. I was a stuck up snob who had a throne of apathy, and a crown of arrogance. But you didn't care. You never did, and that's what I hated about you for a long time. That time I brutally pushed you away from me outside that old man's lab. I didn't like your presence, or that stupid little grin you always had on your cheeky face. I hated everything about you. You beat me at my first Pokémon battle and saw me have a rage of anger. You said: "Oh, Silver! Your Pokémon love you. You should too!" in that cheery voice of yours, and it boiled me up.

How you virtually followed me around the whole freaking country just to get my consideration. You always said that I was troubled, and just needed somebody to talk to. You won again in another battle and annoyed the hell out of me with your lecturing of good will. I punched you in that dumb, little face of yours and saw you plummet to the ground just to shut you up. But you didn't care, you never did. You got back up, giggled and shrugged it off like a stupid fool. I couldn't stand it, and it drove me crazy.

I traveled as far away as I could just to trail you off. You absolutely terrified me with your kindness. I hid in the trees of the Ilex forest and saw you looking for me. I swore you were a maniac, but at the same time, I was beginning to question myself, and that and you scared me even more. You preached and preached that I couldn't do it alone and over time I began to see why. I began to see why I was losing my fights and started to take the hint. I needed love—my Pokémon—my friends!—needed my attention and support! That was what you were saying all along in the open, and from my maliciousness, I was blinded.

You beat me again when I was going to challenge the Elite Four and become the Champion. But I wasn't mad, because you made me see the light—the light of friendship and love. For that one time I didn't threaten to hit you or anything. I gave a friendly smile and went on my own ways, just like you did yours.

You changed my life. You were right, it's impossible to get by without others. We met again at our little home town, and I couldn't just help but breakdown into your arms. I poured out my emotions: how I was so alone; no friends, no father, no mother, nobody; how I was so very wrong. You were right all along, and after all those times of my malevolence, yet, you hugged me tight and still forgave me, and I didn't understand why.

We became good friends and hung out a lot. I became more outgoing and polite because of you. My life had become better. People started to like me more, my Pokémon loved me, and I had you. It made me content to find out that being nice and hearty can make you feel so good. You did all that for me, for you shared your knowledge at no cost. You were always so thoughtful.

And now I sit here in front of you—your grave. I sit with flowers and an aching heart. I now know why you never forgot about me or _even_ hated me for my ignorance. You did all of that for me because you cared. You believed that some can change and make a better direction for themselves, and even for others. You put yourself behind and made me your top priority. I was lost, but now I am found . . . because of you. And . . . and, I can't stop crying. I didn't have the chance to thank you. Your sickness had taken away your consciousness so quickly; you couldn't hear me. I was so afraid of losing my pride, and I was such a stupid fool—not you!

I . . . I . . . God, I can't see over my tears. My body is heaving in pain. I can't take this. Go-Gold, I just want you to at least hear me somehow. Please, you have every right to be angry at me. I'm still that stupid Silver that doesn't know any better than you. But I ju-just want you to know this eulogy from me. I want you to know, that . . . that you were a brother to me— no, more than that, actually. . . . Oh, God! Gold! I miss you! I miss you so much! Pa-pa-please don't get mad at me for crying over your body, but I can't stop! You've left such a caring mark on my life! I don't think I'd last as long as I did without you! And you deserve to be the one living! Not me!

Oh, Gold, please, rest in peace. I would do anything to see that beautiful and charming smile again. I miss you so much. Sigh, Gold, you don't have to forgive me this time. Please don't bother if you have to. What I did was awful, and I should've told you. I'm so pathetic for telling all of this to you now, like a coward. But I am, and I want to punch myself in the face—for you.

I have to go now. Please accept these flowers. I have a charity to help work for in an hour. But from this moment on, I just want you to know that whatever I do for Good is in your name. I will live by your teachings, and hope that somehow you are watching over me. Gold . . . buddy . . . I love you.

Godspeed.


End file.
